ogawa chise caste heaven fanfic
by childhappy7
Summary: Azusa life is over. That's how he feels. Until the man who broke him decides that he doesn't want him to die. He save's him from what could have been the end. His now warmth, His love, He shall protect. [WARNING There is a lemon, and a one shot. Review if you want more]


**Don't try to fix me  
I'm already broken  
You already broke me  
aren't you satisfied yet?**

* * *

It was a cloudy day. Most people would think of it as a normal boring day. Oh how wrong they were. A smirk glinted on his face as he sat on the side of the school. He ran from them. He felt like a coward. But the running was getting really painful now. Everyday. The bruises on his arms and legs didn't help either. The weight on his heart. The smile scared into his mind. Not leaving.

It was as a mental image to scare me, to make him not run. cause if he did it would get worse. But he did run. He ran because that is all he could do now. He stared at the ground as it began to rain. His eyes clouded as he started to feel numb. He couldn't handle it anymore. He got up and started to walk to no destination. He actually did make it to his "home" per say. He was used to the same thing.

His mother was with another man, again. He looked at the man glaring. The man glared back and punched him in the face and then the gut when he fell down. He was used to this because he was the man that came over the most. His mother whispered to him "I told you not to come back.." with that she petted his head one last time and left with the older man. The boy flinched.

He knew there was no place for him now. There was no place for him to belong. There never _was._ He should have known from the beginning. He shouldn't have trusted karino or the others. He should have known they were gonna betray him the first chance they got. He shouldn't have done a lot of things. and yet he did, and this is the cost now...

He saw a alley way and decided tonight, _I just dont care. anymore. about anything._ He couldn't feel himself. He couldn't feel his breathing either. He laid against a dumpster. His eyes closed. The pain of before it all didn't matter. It hurt so much, that now it just doesn't hurt at all. Anything he thought before of having a life was gone now. It wasn't coming back. " _Maybe... who am i kidding? This was suppose to happen. To people like me"._

He began to laugh as the rain cried for him as he fell asleep. _Life is a cruel place._

* * *

 **[Karino P.O.V]**

The bell was gonna ring soon. Azusa wasn't here yet though. My eyes scanned his seat. why? To be honest I didn't know. I felt a little disappointed as my heart tugged. I couldn't suppress the frown. Nor could i deny the feeling. I missed him.

Before the bell rung he opened the door. When he opened the door my eyes went toward him fast. I was ready to see his normal side pissed off look when everyone started to bully him. To see him _break._ My heart leaped a little at the idea. But as soon as i saw him my eyes widened a little. I felt almost sorry for him. Almost. But there were bigger feelings.

 _Guilt? Pain? sorrow?... Love or comfort for the boy? If anything he had no clue._ But it was too late to go after the boy now. The bell rung and everyone went to their seats as sensei came in. " _Dammit"_ I guess I'll wait after classes are over.

After classes i watched as he left the room. I waited a few seconds before going after him. I walked as fast as i could and saw him cornered by some other guys. They were saying things to him. He stared up at them with clouded eyes " _So?"_. Then he got punched in the face. Right where another mark was. He fell down. I stepped in the middle of it. "Leave" I growled at them.

There eyes widen as they immediately left. I stopped looking when they were gone and looked over at azusa. He laid there without moving. I just guessed he was depressed or feeling a little ill. He couldn't have passed out from such a light blow. Right?. My eyes wandered over him and a blush crept to my face. I decided i'd look him over in a more Private place.

I picked him up bridal style and went to the nurses room. No one was here though since classes ended and everything but they still kept it unlocked encase something happened. I laid him down on the silk sheets. He winced a little in his state. I thought he was awake but i saw his exhausted eyes were closed. Even if he was somewhat awake he wouldn't be able to open his eyes. He seemed to tired for normal.

curiosity got the best of me as i started to unbutton his shirt. The first button, My love bites were the only things present. second button, seemed a little scratched. third button, a Black and purple bruise. It was huge!. My eyes widen as i touched it a little. He winced as tears began to form " _please no more"_ he said in his sleep. Karino eyes looked over his bruise. As he took off the remaining of his shirt, He even saw his sides were black and blue, both sides. Just like his face but worse. He was in bad shape and he knew it couldn't have been just been from the people before.

He got some courage and began to stripping him naked. Now that azusa was only in his boxer he could see all the damage done. Bruises filled his body and scares too. It was terrible. He got some bandages from the nurses cupboard. First he started with his whole stomach. He then did the legs. Azusa was trembling the whole time. He knew he wanted to break him. But he didn't want it to turn out like this.

He knew he couldn't fix anything he did the damage was obviously already done. And even if he does apologize and stop being a jerk azusa still has to go threw all this beating. It was his fault. _He hurt the guy he loved._

He saw azusa once in pain face now go to normal. He was more peaceful now but still trembling and his face was in deep. Although what had happened he couldn't but smile at the boy. He took off his clothes also and got into the bed with azusa. He held him closely tight but also making sure he didn't hit his bruises. He wanted to break azusa, _so azusa could be mine, no one else's._

He wouldn't let another soul touch him. That was a promise. He felt himself get sleepy as he held Azusa. He heard azusa mumble "karino...".

 **[Next Morning]**

I was awoken by a loud scream. It was directly by my ear. So it wasn't the best way to wake up. Then i heard a ' _Thud'_ on the floor. I decided to open my eyes when i felt that my warmth from before was gone. I got up to go get that warmth of mine. When i looked down i saw him on the floor. This wasn't like the usual Azusa everyone saw. Well he did change a lot.

His slendy body was ever slender now but still redeemed muscles. Good thing was the clouded eyes were now filled fright and confusion. It was something at least and he was happy about that. But he wouldn't let his act be down. He sat on the bed, his legs slung over the bed. He stared at Azusa "Get off the floor and get over here". He watched as his warmth over to him. His warmth didn't return the stare i was giving him.

I grabbed his chin firmly but not with strength, the pulled his face closer to mine so our eyes met. His beautiful green eyes, i couldn't keep my eyes off them. Everything even his face. It he was perfect in every way. I pulled him close into a tight embrace. I grabbed him and held him in my lap. I won't let him go ever again. _Never._

* * *

 **[Azusa P.O.V]**

He was hugging me. Why was he hugging me, why was i here, and why is my heart fluttering. I blushed as i was pulled into his lap still in his embrace. What happened before? Oh yea i was officially homeless. Then beat up and passed out. The dawn deemed on me. As i pulled back and stared at him his head was low. I couldn't see his face and to be honest i was scared to.

Was he trying to trick me. What was his plan? "Azusa you belong to no one" Karino mumbled. "Yea i know i'm homeless you don't have to rub it in anymore" he growled. Karino shook his head "You belong to no one, _except me"._ My eye's widen as a blush crept to my face. I stared at his serious face as he straight at me. The blush was getting darker. Damn Azusa this isn't like you".

Before i could answer he pulled me down on the bed and got over me "Before anything your bruises..." he trailed off. I stared at my chest just realizing now i was practically naked. If i wasn't beat up i wouldn't have felt weak nor ashamed of myself. But i was so i tried and cover myself up. He pulled my arms away lightly. I wasn't the strongest at the moment so there was nothing i could do as he watched over my body.

His hands traveled over me like he didn't know where to start. "The bruises came from my mom Boyfriends" I muttered. He nodded "you were talking about being homeless before". I nodded this time "Yea". He smirked "Ok. Then by here on, _you are my warmth". I_ blushed a lot when He slammed my lips onto his. He pressed together until i needed air. I gasped as He took that chance the trail down my neck.

He began sucking at m neck. He left love bites everywhere and enjoyed the little moans I made when He sucked at my sweet spot.

 **[Karino P.O.V]**

I trailed further down sucking and nibbling at his nipples. He grabbed my head "S-stop, Kar- Ah!". That shut him up. I still teased his nipples by squeezing them but continued as i trailed down to his boxers.

I looked up to his eyes. They were filled with lust and begging for me to continue. I took off his boxers and stared at his erect member. I teased it a little by trailing my finger down it. His breath hitched as i smirked. I gave his member a good thrust before taking him in my mouth. He moaned loudly as his eyes closed because of the amount of pleasure.

I hummed a little as i felt his member vibrate knowing he was coming. "Karino, I'm coming!" I gave a strong suck before he came. He laid there exhausted his eyes clouded as he stared up at him. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. I kissed him which was surprisingly returned. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I deepened the kissed as i removed my clothes.

I shoved a finger inside. His breath only hitched. when i added the 2 one he started the squirm. I scissored him and his face let one complete pleasure. after stretching him out my lust was great. I stared at his face which was half lid in pleasure. I added a third finger which made him moan. I thrust them inside. He moaned and held tightly to me. He then came as flopped on the bed.

I kissed him once more and teased him. I began to play with his member more before i entranced mine as his opening. He held onto me again. I whispered to him in full sincere "Do you trust me?". He looked at me dead in the eye, and i felt doubt rise. What i didn't expect was his answer though. "..Yes...". that was all i needed before i entered him.

It was different from all the other times when i pumped in effortlessly not honestly caring for his pleasure. But now was different. I thursted slowly so he could get more used to it. I grabbed his member and began to pump it. He moaned loudly as my pump began to match our thurst. He came 2 before i finally came inside him. Our moans filled the school.

I laid next to him. I felt happier now that i had my warmth right where i wanted him, in my arms. And i knew i wasn't gonna let go. He was snuggled on my chest and i wrapped my arms around him. We stared into eachother eyes until he fell asleep. I knew we were gonna have to leave the school soon. I got up and got dressed. I dressed azusa and carried him to my place.

 **[School Monday]**

We both at the same time entered the class room. He had a tiny blush and refused to look me in the eye. I smiled at him before kissing him and then going to my seat. He blushed and stared at me before going to his seat. Everyone was surprised but we ignored them. Some asked but i just simply said "He is my warmth, _Tell everyone if you touch him, You'll regret living"._

 ** _[A/n] Hey Mina! I really loved the Manga and the didn't have many chapters so *cri*. But yea This is my one shot. Just a question does anyone want me to make a sequel to this? If you do review and say you do :D. But yea i really hope you enjoyed the one shot. now that it is 12 am and i have school tomorrow... dammit. Im going to sleep/BYE/_**

 ** _~CHILDHAPPY7 :)_**


End file.
